


De miraculorum

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020
Summary: о днях, проведенных Персивалем Грейвзом в плену.
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020





	De miraculorum

**Author's Note:**

> De miraculorum — чудесный/чудотворный (лат.) Оружием может стать и вера в другого человека.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Твой персонал не справляется со своими обязанностями.

Как всегда наедине с ним Гриндельвальд расслаблялся, и в его речи слышался легкий немецкий акцент. Он был небрежен, элегантен, с острым, как бритва, языком — в других обстоятельствах с другим человеком Персивалю это непременно понравилось бы. Ему всегда нравились умные, не скованные условностями мужчины.

— Молчишь? Да что с тобой не так, Перси? Почему ты такой нелюдимый? Что-то нужно — проси. Ты же знаешь, я только буду рад пойти тебе навстречу.

Злить Гриндельвальда — Персиваль знал по предыдущему горькому опыту — не стоило.

Хотелось пить, есть, хоть как-то сменить позу — затекших рук, сведенных сзади и скрученных самыми настоящими поверх магических пут веревками, он уже не чувствовал. И в туалет. О последнем просить было особенно унизительно. Гриндельвальд издевался над ним, каждый раз принуждая озвучивать эту просьбу, а потом конвоировал до нужника и требовал держать дверь открытой. Почему-то именно это — не постоянная жажда, не тошнота от сотрясения, не Круцио и головные боли от нарочито грубой легилименции — стало для Персиваля самым ужасным в его положении.

Он поднял голову.

— До сих пор справлялись, — голос был похож на воронье карканье.

Гриндельвальд скинул смокинг, удобно устроился в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги. Его движения были полны сдержанной грации, Персиваль в который раз тупо удивился: это он? Он так выглядит со стороны? Или наедине с ним Гриндельвальд привносит в его мимику и жесты что-то свое?

— Я рассчитывал обернуться за пару дней, — Гриндельвальд провел ладонью по лицу, будто стирая накопившуюся усталость. — И что в итоге? Торчу тут уже около недели. Время подходит к концу! А эти бесполезные слизняки не могут даже вычислить, где прячется обскурия!

Он перевел взгляд на Грейвза, сочувственно поцокал языком.

— Плохо выглядишь, Перси. Поседел, постарел. А согласился бы работать на меня, все могло бы быть по-другому.

Персиваль хорошо запомнил вечер, когда Гриндельвальд пришел к нему. Он будет помнить его всю жизнь, сколько там ее осталось. Интересно, и правда — сколько? Персиваль не питал иллюзий относительно того, что с ним будет, когда Гриндельвальд получит наконец обскурию в свое распоряжение. То,  
что поиски все еще продолжались, только продлевало его агонию. Что ж, может быть, это хоть чем-то поможет…

Первые сутки он пытался бежать, предупредить МАКУСА, обезвредить Гриндельвальда при помощи известных для специалистов невербальных заклинаний.

Но каждая попытка заканчивалась поистине ужасно.

Первый раз Гриндевальд впал в ярость. Он методично насылал на Персиваля Круцио до тех пор, пока того не начало тошнить желчью. А потом затолкал его, обессилевшего, в моче и блевотине, в темную каморку, в которой прислуга хранила какие-то метлы и тряпки. Оставил подыхать от боли в поврежденных мышцах и сухожилиях без воды и света.

Персиваль не был бы сам собой, если бы, очнувшись, не попытался воспользоваться тем, что Гриндельвальд оставил его не связанным. И ему почти удалось: выбраться из каморки и даже добраться до гостиной, где в сейфе хранилась запасная палочка.

— Так-так-так, — произнес, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, вернувшийся Гриндельвальд. — Кто тут у нас? Храбрый, но глупый Перси. Очень глупый. Но очень храбрый. И какой настойчивый. Даже не знаю, какое из этих качеств восхищает меня больше. — Небрежным, изящным (его, его собственным!) движением палочки он отбросил Персиваля в противоположный конец комнаты, достал из сейфа хранившуюся там палочку и торжественно переломил ее.

Вылазка стоила Персивалю стольких трудов, такого безумного напряжения нервов и боли в ноющих дрожащих мышцах, что он заплакал от бессилия и ярости.

Его слезы привели Гриндельвальда в отличное настроение.

Он не стал пытать Персиваля. Но то, что последовало, было хуже любого пыточного заклинания.

Гриндевальд вытащил из его памяти все, до чего смог дотянуться своими грязными лапами, все вплоть до самых ранних детских воспоминаний. И стал вслух с удовольствием описывать некоторые эпизоды, смакуя подробности и издевательски комментируя увиденное.

Подростковые комплексы и первую влюбленность в соседа-немага, первые провальные попытки секса с девушками, первый опыт с парнем, его влечения и предпочтения, тайные страхи и тайные желания — Персиваль думал, что этому не будет конца. Он исчерпал весь запас проклятий и ругательств, несколько раз делал безуспешные попытки ринуться в драку, по-звериному пытаясь перегрызть ублюдку горло, но был отброшен назад все тем же небрежным жестом холеной кисти.

Потом Гриндельвальд как-то криво усмехнулся, по-новому, прищурившись, посмотрел на измученного, дрожащего, едва дышащего Персиваля. Открыл коробку с его любимыми сигарами, обрезал одну и прикурил.

— М-да, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Вы знатный извращенец, господин директор магического департамента. Впрочем, это не такое уж редкое явление среди мужчин нашего возраста… и нашей ориентации. А он очень милый мальчик, а, Перси? Ему есть восемнадцать? А когда все началось — было? И как давно это у вас, кстати? Интересно, что бы сказали на это ваши подчиненные.

— Нет! — выдохнул Персиваль, холодея. — Ты этого не сделаешь!

— Нет? Почему же? Считаете, я не способен нарушить тайну исповеди? — Гриндельвальд сухо рассмеялся и призвал бутылку виски. Налил, посмотрел на свет, оценивая оттенок напитка. — А впрочем, вы правы. Весьма неизящная комбинация. Не в моем стиле. Хотите выпить, Перси?

Гриндельвальд, улыбаясь, протягивал ему наполненный стакан. От этой лукавой, игривой улыбки на собственном лице Персиваля передернуло. Он зажмурился и помотал головой: алкоголь был бы для него сейчас чистейшим ядом.

Гриндевальд картинно вздохнул.

— Зря. Отличный виски и компания не самая плохая. Но воля ваша. За здоровье вашего прелестного протеже!

Он отсалютовал стаканом, Персиваль зло выругался в ответ.

<div align="center">***</div>

  
— Твой мальчик, Перси, — настоящий клад, чистое золото. И какой наивный. Я в его возрасте уже не был так наивен. Да и ты, насколько я знаю, тоже.

Гриндельвальд утирал батистовым платком перепачканные кровью пальцы. Он редко снисходил до прямого физического контакта, и сегодня был как раз тот самый случай. Персиваль закинул голову, пытаясь унять кровь, текущую из разбитого носа.

— А ты мерзавец, — припечатал Гриндевальд. — Какой же ты ублюдок, Перси. — Он с размаху ударил Грейвза носком сапога в солнечное сплетение, и тот скрутился, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть. — Неужели ты думал, я не докопаюсь до истины? Ты пытался его защитить, да? От меня? — Каждое слово сопровождалось очередным ударом, и каждое слово было — удар. Персиваль не мог дышать, слезы заливали лицо, а рот уже привычно наполнился кровью. Персиваль сплюнул ее прямо на носки лакированных ботинок.

Гриндельвальд рассмеялся лающим смехом.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я для него хуже МАКУСА? Старый сентиментальный дурак!

Персивалю некогда было отвечать, некогда было задумываться о смысле сказанного, и он не знал, от чего ему больнее: от града сыпавшихся на него ударов или от понимания, что Гриндевальд все же наконец вычислил Криденса.

— Знаешь, что произойдет дальше? — Гриндельвальд присел, взял Персиваля за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Если мне не удастся с ним справиться? Знаешь, ну?!

У Персиваля не было сил даже сглотнуть натекшую кровь, она текла и текла, по подбородку, заливая пальцы Гриндельвальда и манжеты его белоснежной рубашки.

— Ну? — Гриндельвальд размахнулся, влепив пощечину, от которой у Персиваля загудело в голове. — Знаешь, спрашиваю?!

Персиваль выдохнул со всхлипом и отвел глаза.

— Знаешь, — удовлетворенно констатировал Гриндельвальд. — Ты даже больший подонок, чем я думал, Перси. Это заслуживает награды — не каждый день старину Геллерта обводят вокруг пальца. Ты останешься жить. Если сможешь, конечно.

Гриндевальд крутанулся на месте, аппарируя, а Персиваль остался один. Если мальчик не справится, авроры его убьют. А если справится… Мерлин всемогущий, неизвестно, что хуже.

День сменился ночью, снова днем, и снова настала ночь. Персиваль так и не смог подняться с пола у камина в собственной гостиной, но, говоря откровенно, не очень-то и старался.

Гриндельвальд не приходил, как и Криденс. Значит… Персиваль понимал, что это значит, и в груди болело так сильно, что он, бывало, пропускал вдох. Гриндевальд оказался прав. Жить он вряд ли сможет.

Предрассветная тьма сгущалась по углам, наползала со всех сторон. Осталось немного, подумал Персиваль. Жаль, что палочка сломана.

— Мистер Грейвз, — позвала тьма голосом Криденса. — Как вы?

Сгусток сумрака принял форму, и вскоре сам Криденс из плоти и крови сидел над ним. В глазах его стояли слезы, а руки тряслись, когда он пытался распустить веревочные узлы на кистях Персиваля.

— Я сделал все, как вы говорили, мистер Грейвз. И я сразу понял, что он не вы. Мистер Грейвз, пожалуйста, скажите хоть что-то, пожалуйста…

Персиваль через силу улыбнулся.

— Криденс, — сказал он, — зови меня Персиваль, пожалуйста.


End file.
